Wrong Idea
by LadyFiona02
Summary: Thomas over hears a conversation between Van and Fiona and gets the wrong idea. Major Thomas Bashing.


Wrong Idea

Starter A/N: Hey People. This is LadyFiona02 with a Zoids one shot for you all to hopefully enjoy. You can only guess who is the highlight of being bashed here so there is no need in me telling. I know I haven't written anything here for a long while. Sorry about that, but soon enough, I'll be back writing my chapters again, but for now, please do enjoy this one shot.

Disclaimer: You know the story so we won't go through it.

It's a normal day on Planet Zi. The Sun is shining and the day is mildly warm. The Guardian force members are doing major cleaning around the Ultrasauras base, each with their assignments and assigned places to clean. Van and Fiona, the bedrooms, Moonbay, the Zoid hangar, Irvine, clearing the outside of the base of debris, Thomas, trash pick up around the base and Karl, well, he's over the whole cleaning operation. Everything seems to be running smoothly.

"Why did I have to be chosen to do the trash pick up?" Thomas whines as he takes yet another bag of trash out to the dumpster, this being his 5th bag. "Why couldn't Fligheit do it? After all, he is trash to me."

Now throwing the bag in the dumpster, Thomas makes his way back to the base. Now entering the base, Thomas begins walking down the hall leading to the recreational center, to pick up the trash in there. As he continues walking down the hall, Thomas begins hearing voices in that same hall, but at a distance. Continuing to walk down the hall, the voices Thomas heard, are becoming clearer and appearing more closer.

"Those voices." Thomas begins as he continues walking. "They sound familiar."

As he continues walking down the hall, the voices become clear and are coming from a room in that hall.

"I know those voices." Thomas says as he begins searching for the room the voices are coming from. "That's my lovely Fiona and that Fligheit."

Now hearing their voices clearly from a room not too far from him, Thomas runs to that door and stands next to it. He presses his ear to the door and begins listening to what's going on, on the other side of the door.

"Van that won't work." Thomas hears Fiona speak.

"Fiona, it will work." Van replies. "This isn't my first time doing this."

"I know that, but it won't fit." Fiona speaks. "It's too big."

"It will fit and it's not too big." Van responds. "It will fit fine, just watch and see."

"Alright." Fiona replies.

Thomas, who is listening to this conversation, is shocked by what he is hearing.

"They can't be doing what I'm hoping they aren't." Thomas whispers as he continues listening. "Can they?"

"See, I told you it wouldn't fit." Fiona replies with a sigh. "It is too big."

"Well considering this is the only one I have, we have to work with it." Van comments.

"It maybe the only one you have, but you are putting it in wrong." Fiona replies. "Here let me do it."

"Oh my god, they are." Thomas says to himself as he silently whimpers. "And I never got a chance with her."

"Fiona, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep forcing it in." Van says to Fiona with concern. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't." Fiona responds with a giggle. "Because this isn't my first time doing this either."

"This isn't her first time." Thomas says as he continues whimpering.

"Oh, wait, it's going in." Van says. "Its working."

"Yeah, almost there." Fiona speaks, with strain building in her voice.

"Oh god, almost there." Van speaks with excitement.

"Just one more push." Fiona speaks in near exhaust.

"It's going." Van speaks. "Give it the hardest push you got."

"Ok, now it's in." Fiona says, sounding exhausted. "And it's done."

"Finally finished." Van says. "Well, that wasn't too hard."

"No, not at all." Fiona replies. "I knew you were putting it in wrong, so I gave my hand at it."

Thomas, who has heard the entire conversation, quickly turns his whimpering into anger.

"Oh, I've got you now, Fligheit." Thomas growls as he grabs the knob to the door and turns it. Slinging the door open, Thomas steps in with one angry look on his face.

"HA!" Thomas yells, now catching the attention of Fiona and Van as they turn to him. "I caught you in the act this time Fligheit and there is no denying it!"

"Denying what?" Van asks in confusion.

"I heard what you were doing in here with Ms. Fiona." Thomas replies. "You are about to get in major trouble for that."

"The only thing he was doing in here with me, was helping me fix the vacuum cleaner." Fiona speaks up. "That was all."

"Vacuum cleaner?" Thomas inquires as Van and Fiona move aside so Thomas can see the vacuum in clear view.

"Yeah, we were changing the bag." Van speaks. "What did you think we were doing in here?"

Thomas goes red in the face from embarrassment and his nose begins bleeding.

"You need to get out more." Van says as he grabs the vacuum and heads towards the exit of the room with Fiona following. "Either that or continue with the medication you're on."

Fiona begins giggling at Van's comment as they both leave the room, leaving behind a red faced Thomas.

"I was sure I would get him this time." Thomas says as he lowers his head and begins walking slowly towards the exit of the room.

Thomas has yet, put himself in another odd situation and can't seem to stop doing that. Oh well.

A/N: Ok people, I hope you loved it and if you didn't, then hey, I'll live. I'm doing it now. Please don't ask how I came up with this, because I couldn't tell you. No flames please and I once again apologize that I haven't written any other of my stories in a long time. Once life slows down, I'll be back doing that before you know it. Um if anything is confusing, let me know and if nothing else, please review.

Review please!


End file.
